dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Secret and Ancient Society of Dragonologists
The S.A.S.D. - or 'S'ecret and 'A'ncient 'S'ocity of 'D'ragonologists - is an organization from the Dragonology series. History The S.A.S.D was formed in England in 1281, by Beatrice and Daniel Croke. It was created to protect dragons from the law of King Edward I, who ordered them to be slain because of all the violent killings they had comitted. The one who formed the S.A.S.D. the narrowly escaped being burnt as a witch and somehow persuaded the dragons to co-exist with humans. Since then the society has worked to protect all dragons across the world. It has been implied that Charles Darwin was a member. At one point the S.A.S.D. in England broke away and formed a dragon society for America. It is said a Dragon Master runs the society and there are many teachers. The head of the society is the secretive Guardian, who guards the treasure of those slain many centuries ago. The first Guardian was cruelly killed by Alexandra Gorynytchka in 1882 and it is presumed that another dragon took the title. As they are rightfully wary of their non-scaly friends, they communicate through a Dragon Master, a human appointed by them to conduct matters on their behalf. They will often respect the wishes of the previous master in making this decision. Political issues regarding dragonology are decided by the Minister Without Portfolio, who was Lord Chiddlingfold at the time of the great Dragon Master Dr. Ernest Drake. The Thirteen Dragonological Treasures (Note:a charm is necessary for most of these.) #The Talisman of Master Merlin: This is powerful artefact with the right charm. Some have attempted to make copies, one of which was included in Obscure Spells and Charms of Dragon Origin. #Splatterfax: This Russian artefact was brought to England in 1066 by Harold Hardrada, who lost it at the Battle of Stamford Bridge. The amulet will bring down a hail of rocks on its victim. It was taken by Alexandra Gorynytchka. #Saint Petroc's Chalice: This ancient Cornish Goblet bears, around its rim, a recipe for curing sick dragons which must be mixed inside the cup. To read the recipe, it needs to be bathed in the flame of numerous dragons. In The Dragonology Chronicles the Cook children used it to cure a human-created plague. Alas, too late for the Indian Naga. #Abramelin's Dragon Attractor: This is an English hexagonal iron ornament fitted with a gem which can be used locate some dragons. #The Dragon's Claw: The claw, from China, is a valuable relic used in many spells. #The Spear of Saint George: The spear,actually resembling an African assegai, is one of the few weapons which can kill a dragon. Sadly, it was used to kill the Guardian before being stolen along with Splatterfax. #A Box of Dragon Dust: Dragon dust is both very rare and very useful. Some of the dust dates back to Austria in the 1280's while the rest is more recent. #Liber Draconis: This Dragonish book was written by Gildas Magnus and copied from the Spanish original. Although only a true Dragon Master may know its contents, the Cook children used this to aid them with the use of Saint Petroc's Chalice. #Saint Gilbert's Horn: The horn, from Scotland, can summon any nearby dragon. If it is used in conjunction with dragon dust, it can tame the dragon for several weeks. #The Dragon Sceptre: Dating from before the discovery of America, this Peruvian Sceptre can only be used once. It will summon an army of dragons before breaking apart. #A Vial of Dragon's Blood: Although collection of this substance is forbidden and in large doses it is dangerous, small amounts can aid in the understanding of Dragonish. This blood was collected in India. #The Dragon's Eye: Arguably the greatest treasure, this gem confirms the status of a Dragon Master. To become a Dragon Master, the image of the holder must be fixed into the Eye by the Guardian(Or any other European Dragon.) before being presented with the gem. Although rare, should we be left wthout a Dragon Master the Eye is returned to the Guardian. #The last magical pie of Auntie Maggie: This treasure is the last of its kind; it is a treasure so rare and delicious that many dragons have died for it in the past. Other Societies Of course, after all these years more societies have sprung up. Of these, the American Dragonological Society the most famous.It broke away from the main S.A.S.D. in 1774 and formed a new constitution. However,the S.A.S.D. has no constitution, being instead based on common law. The other famous offshoot is the Societas Monstrorum, or The Secret and Modern Society of Monsterologists, designed to cater for fabulous beasts which are not dragons. de:Geheime_und_alte_Gesellschaft_der_Drachologen Category:Dragonology Category:Organisations